Golden Boy
by AlisonWonderland51
Summary: When Springtrap is finally saved from being trapped in the safe-room for all eternity, he's brought to an all-new attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Needless to say, he's less than thrilled. Which happens to be the same way Fazbear's Fright's night guard, Trisha Valentine, feels about her new job after he shows up.
1. Why

CHAPTER 1

Why – By Springtrap

Were you ever in a situation where everything is just ten miles of what the hell, and you stop for a minute and think to yourself, "How the _hell_ did I get here?" Because somewhere between the spring-locks coming loose and me bleeding, suffocating, my organs failing, pretty much every painful way of death you can possibly imagine, and my bloody screaming and hacking, that thought entered my head. How _did_ I get to a point in my life where I was collapsed on the grimy floor of an abandoned kiddie pizzeria, thrashing about, screaming and bleeding, in a rotted old bunny suit?

I've maybe told two whole people in my life why I did what I did. Two close friends, who both asked the same question: _"Why?"_ Why did I stop in front of that crappy little diner and stab a little kid that was crying outside? Why did I even go and get a job as a day guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in '87? Ah yes, the pizzeria from 1987. I remember it well. I always _hated it._

The management was _awful_ , and everyone who worked for that Fazbear Entertainment company was completely incompetent. Like, hey, guys, if you don't want people mistaking the bunny for a girl, maybe you shouldn't have named it _Bonnie._ And when you redesign it, maybe don't give it eye shadow and bigger eyelashes than the actual girl of the group's! And who the hell thought it was a good idea to put that chicken in a bikini anyway? What character designer at Fazbear Entertainment said, "Hey, you know what this chicken needs? Really bangin' hips and a bikini. Yeah, that'll really improve it." The 80s were _weird,_ man.

But I digress. I got a job as a security guard there to get close to the kids. I started as a night guard, but I think the animatronics knew I was up to something (or recognized me, heh), because they kept trying to get into the office. Especially that damn puppet thing. But that's okay, because this turned out to be the _perfect_ excuse to get moved to the day shift, which I had to be on in order to get close to the kids.

Downside though was having to interact with all the stupid teenagers and college kids that worked during the day. The most annoying part was that the poor schmucks who were hired to wear those old spring-lock costumes wouldn't stop asking me to help them put the damn things on. Which actually ended up being helpful, because then I knew exactly how they worked! Allowing me to more easily trick children into following me without even having to show my face.

"Golden Freddy" and "Golden Bonnie", I think the employees often called them to distinguish them from the not-golden Freddy and Bonnie. Professionally, they were called Spring Freddy, or "Fredbear", and Spring Bonnie. 'Cause you know, spring-locks. Those suits were super easy to use, at least for me, you just shove the hand-crank in the back and it gets all the robot bits out of the way. You can climb right inside and wear it like a normal costume. A normal costume that can double as an iron maiden apparently.

I stayed late one night after everyone else left, and before whatever poor moron they got to actually take the night shift got in, in order to properly hide the bodies. They were kind of scattered, so I had to run around and collect them. It seemed like it was going to go _so_ smoothly, until that old Freddy animatronic they kept in the back somehow got turned on and came after me. I didn't know really what to do, and I still had the hand-crank I used for the spring-lock suit in my hand, so I took my chances and whacked him in the head with it. He shut right down. Can't believe the night shift guy said he was actually having problems with these things.

Unfortunately though, management caught wind of what I did. Forgot those security cameras actually recorded stuff… The recordings didn't show _much,_ but they showed enough. Which included me there long after I should have left. I tried to go into hiding until I could flee a few states over, but somehow they found me. Probably shouldn't have put my actual address on that job application, huh? Probably shouldn't have hidden at my actual house either. Man, I did not plan this out. Either way, I was arrested, but fortunately for me they couldn't find the bodies! Honestly, that was a shock to me too! I had just shoved them in the safe-room. I was going to bury them out back, but then Freddy distracted me and I had to get out of there before the night shift guy showed up. But they couldn't find a damn thing. I didn't leave any fingerprints behind or anything, so uh, you know. No bodies. No evidence. No murders.

Honestly, I kind of _loved_ the fact that they caught me and I got off scot free. Because that brings me back to the _why_ of it all. Why _did_ I kill a bunch of kids in a dumb little pizza chain? Why would I do such a _heartless_ thing? Well, I'll tell you. _Infamy_. That's it. I just wanted to be known for something.

I wasn't a talented person. I couldn't be famous in the traditional sense. Besides, what fun is being famous? When you're famous, you have to be Mr. Perfect 24/7, and if you're not, you're shunned by the public immediately. Becoming infamous is the exact opposite. People are fascinated with you _because_ of how horrible you are. You kill some kids and manage to get away with it, even if it was partly due to dumb luck with the bodies disappearing into goddam thin air, you're going to be remembered for _something_. And no one will expect you to do any better. Think about every horrible killer you've ever heard of. People remember them and all the awful things they did because there's no way in hell you _could_ forget. That's what _I_ wanted.

That rush I got whenever I saw a report on the news or a headline in the paper about the mysterious murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was indescribable. Especially _after_ I got away with it. But I suppose it was that desire and enjoyment of my infamy that cut my life short and brought me to where I ended up. A rotting corpse in a musty old rabbit suit. Such a _dignified_ way to go, am I right?

It wouldn't have happened had identifying DNA not become such a thing in crime investigation. I was afraid someone would open the case again and bring forward new evidence. I'm not sure if they could, like if that would count as double jeopardy. I was charged, but the case was eventually thrown out due to lack of evidence. I don't know, but I wanted to be safe. And I, stupidly thinking that someone would actually go inside Freddy's ever again, went to destroy all remaining evidence.

I broke into Freddy's, and the old animatronics were _still there_. And _on_ for some reason! It didn't look like they even _touched_ anything in there after it closed, they just left this place to rot. I loved it. But I knew if I didn't get to those animatronics first, they would get to me. So, I put on an old Freddy costume and lured them to that safe-room that I knew they couldn't get into. I mean, they couldn't in the '87 place, I was praying like hell they couldn't here. Luckily, they couldn't! When they tried getting in, they'd seize up, giving me time to drop the costume and run out there, whack 'em in the shins, and tear them apart. _Real_ easy. Like, _criminally_ easy. Seriously, how did people have problems with these things? You could tap them with a throw pillow and they'd break.

So, I hacked them all into a million pieces, and then was going to go scrub out that old spring-lock costume I used. Before I even got a chance to really do _anything_ I went there for, I was suddenly confronted by the ghosts of the kids I had killed. Yeah, _that_ happened! Then they chased me into that Spring Bonnie costume, and the locks came loose, and my insides became jelly. Hey, how was I supposed to know that mutilating a bunch of crappy mascots would release the souls of the children I murdered that were trapped within them making them want to get revenge?

See, I remember that they gave the old night guard back at the place in '87 that was only open for like two weeks an old Freddy mask, and _it actually worked._ Well, for most of them, I think. So, you know, I thought jumping in that old Bonnie suit would make them think I was one of the animatronics, and they wouldn't do whatever it was they were planning to do. …Look, I panicked, okay? What do you want from me? It made total sense in my head at the time.

But that brings me to where I was. Sitting on the floor, screaming and bleeding, with a million and a half rusty metal shards piercing every inch of my body. Like a rat caught in a spring-trap. Wait, spring-trap. That's a cool word, I'm gonna use that. Springtrap, that's going to be my alias now. I have to write that down somewhere.

Uh, sorry, anyway. Within minutes of being smashed in that suit, I blacked out, and was quickly no more. But then, I don't know if it was days or weeks or even years later, I _woke up._ Yeah, that's right! I woke up from _death._ However, I felt… very _different_. A different that's practically impossible to describe in existing words.

Don't get confused, I was _dead._ Deader than Fazbear Entertainment's credibility. But I stood up and looked at my reflection in the screen of an old arcade cabinet that they had stored in that safe-room. When I opened up Spring Bonnie's mouth, I saw my head in there. It was a dried up husk, it didn't even _look like_ me anymore. I couldn't seem to move my mouth or eyes or anything. Then I realized I opened Spring Bonnie's mouth without even using any of the rigs in the suit. I ran my hand across the suit's head, and touched the ears. I could _feel_ my hands on them, and I could feel the ears on the _suit's_ hand. I touched my head inside the suit's mouth, and I didn't even feel anything on my face. It took me a long time to really grasp it, but I soon realized that I wasn't in control of _me_ anymore, I was controlling Spring Bonnie.

Obviously, as soon as I came to that conclusion, it took me a week or five to stop flipping out over the fact that I was now a dried up corpse inside of a rabbit suit, but even more-so that I wasn't even _me_ anymore. My soul, which I apparently had, was no longer attached to my body, but now Spring Bonnie's. I was in full control of this suit. I could see perfectly through its eyes, I could blink, I could move the ears and mouth, all the limbs, every single digit. I _was_ Spring Bonnie. I'm sorry, no, I was _Springtrap._ (If I'm gonna be stuck in this suit, I'm making it my own.)

I couldn't just die and go to Hell or whatever afterlife that did or didn't exist, _nope!_ I had to get my soul stuck in what was essentially my own coffin! Don't even know how that happened! I don't know if this is just some _natural_ process, or whatever deities exist decided that this was a good way of punishing me. Or hell, maybe those damn kids did this, I don't know! I always sort of assumed I'd get what was coming to me eventually. I just didn't know it would be this _… abstractly_ cruel.

Well, I was now in control of a crumbling rabbit animatronic containing my slowly decaying corpse sealed away forever in the back room of a god-awful abandoned children's restaurant. No one knew I was there, so no one was coming to look for me. So, I just had to saddle up for an eternity of being bored out of my goddamn mind!

Through the decades, I began to really think. Began to ruminate on my crimes. I sort of thought, you know, "Hey, maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Oh, not the whole 'killing children' thing, more the whole breaking and entering into Freddy's maybe wasn't such a good idea. 'Cause when I really looked at that place… No one was coming back there. Not in my lifetime anyway. They weren't going to find anything I may have left behind. God, I was stupid.

I really thought I was going to be stuck in that room for eternity. The room was sealed up somehow. No way I was going to knock that door down without completely destroying this body. I just sort of assumed I was stuck forever. But then one day, a saving grace came my way. A saving grace in the form of a bunch of overexcited college-aged kids who hacked through the wall and into the safe-room with a pickaxe. They took one look at me, started freaking out in the happiest possible way, and shouted, "WE GOT ONE!" _No_ idea what was going on, but I assumed it was good things! For once in my life, someone was happy to see me! I didn't care, I was just happy to _finally_ get out of that god-forsaken safe-room.

I was dragged out of there and quickly shoved into the back of a truck, and driven off to some kind of amusement park. They strapped me to a handcart and wheeled me up to a fake haunted house-looking building. When I saw the sign, "FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT: A HORROR ATTRACTION – COMING SOON!" I put the pieces together and figured out exactly what was going on. Oh, this was gonna be fun, I could just _tell…_ Please read that with as much sarcasm as possible.


	2. The Revival

CHAPTER 2

The Revival – By Patricia Valentine

It was always the plan to reopen Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There were about a dozen or so announcements for years and _years_ that Freddy's would finally reopen its doors with those classic characters in tact. Yes, Freddy Fazbear himself, with his buddies, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chick, along with Foxy the Pirate would _eventually_ be returning. Hell, even some of the Toys could come back. There were articles written about it, announcements on websites, concept art of the new designs were shown. Everyone got excited and then we'd never hear anything about it again, at least until the next reboot announcement. There was always _some_ reason they'd have to cancel their plans.

Fazbear Entertainment seemed to have no reason for its continued existence aside from continuously renewing the copyright on their brand names. For a few years, it went quiet. No more announcements that Freddy's was reopening, no art or updated voice cast lists. At that point, everyone just sort of assumed it was dead.

Now, if you're wondering why I care and know so much about Freddy Fazbear and friends, it's mainly because my mom actually used to work at the place. She worked for what I think was the third Freddy's pizzeria for only a week or two as a night guard. She would've kept going too, but then the Foxy robot freaked her out so badly one night, she quit the very next morning. She says that even though she never could set foot back in the pizzeria after that, she still finds the characters and all quite charming, even Foxy. I actually found an old plushie of Foxy the Pirate in our garage, which I immediately put it up in my room.

But ever since she told me the story of when she worked there, I've kind of been fascinated with the place. When I went to look it up after she told me her story, I found all these old pictures of the original Fredbear's Diner place, and their redesigns in 1987, and then the ones that came after that, the ones from the diner my mom worked in. There were so many things that were so intensely fascinating about this place. About its history, and the characters, and even the art of the animatronics. Like, for example, they redesigned Foxy in '87 and made him a her (at least, I think it was a 'her', there's been some debate about that) and a clown instead of a pirate because they thought Foxy was too scary for little kids. But the '87 animatronics, or the 'Toy versions' as they called them, had easily detachable parts (it made repairs easier), and all the little kids ripped poor Foxy apart. It happened so often that at some point they just left her like that, and she was nicknamed "Mangle".

When I dug deeper, I found out that, apparently, a _lot_ of very strange things happened at Freddy's, and not just the stuff my mother witnessed. Most notably in the 1987 place. But the company seemed to want to keep it very hush-hush, so no one knows _exactly_ what went down there. Something that everyone seems sure of was an incident called the "Bite of '87", where one of the animatronics supposedly malfunctioned and actually bit into the forehead of some poor kid, taking their frontal lobe off. And apparently this kid did _not_ immediately die! Though something even _worse_ than that was these police reports and newspaper articles saying a bunch of other kids _disappeared_ at this place. And no one ever found the bodies. Ever. I should note this place was closed after only being open for about two weeks.

Problem with the internet is that you're never sure what to trust. I've seen commenters saying stuff like, "I heard about that. I remember my dad complained that the animatronics smelled like rotting meat. Some people said they saw blood on their eyes. Hey, maybe that's where the missing kids went." That sounds pretty unlikely, right? But from what I've heard about this place, I just didn't know what was to be believed. My mom doesn't know much about it outside of what she experienced, and she was only really there at night. There are lots of rumors floating around saying that the animatronics came to "life" at night and would go after unlucky guards. According to my mom, that's actually _true_ on some level. And they got more active the longer she worked there. Apparently those guys were aggressive… They would stand at the doors, stare at her from the office windows, ransack the kitchen, and all sorts of things. She says she always wondered what would happened if they ever got into her office, but wasn't quite willing to ever find out on her own.

I hold off on posting my mother's experiences though. There's too many rumors and too much speculation to even attempt to sound credible amongst all the madness. I do applaud those that try though. I'm sure at least some of them are true, but it's just so hard to tell sometimes.

I found one particularly interesting article online by a guy going by the name of Mike S, who says he was a night guard. He even had pictures of his old uniform and check stubs to prove it. He wrote:

" _I only worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a week, but it's an experience that has never left me. Almost every night I was greeted with a timed phone call from the previous guard detailing to me the horrors of working as a night watchman, all while telling me everything was going to be fine. All those rumors you've heard about the robot characters coming to life after closing? That's all true. I realized after a few days of working there, these weren't just machines on free-roam mode, they were pursuing me like they had a mission. I remember Bonnie, the purple rabbit, being particularly determined to get into my office, as was Freddy near the end of the week. Chica never gave me too terribly much trouble, but the way she stared into the camera sometimes has been burned into my memories. Foxy was weird one. He didn't seem to want to mosey around the restaurant like the others. He always stayed close to Pirate Cove. I remember once or twice he ran down the hallway towards my office, but I was able to shut the door before he got there. He bashed on the door like it was of the utmost importance to get to me. Then next time I checked the camera feed, he was back behind his curtain._

 _I don't know what they would've done had they ever got to me. The guy who left pre-recorded messages sure didn't seem to have a good time with them. But I never found out just what happened to him. Fazbear Entertainment always kept very quiet about things like this. I used to have such fond childhood memories of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and now they've been replaced by nightmares I still get jolted awake by."_

As you might guess, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had developed something of a following. This was probably due to it being nostalgic for many people who were old enough to remember it, and how mysterious everything surrounding it was. People _love_ innocent things with dark pasts. That and a lot of former employee's contracts keeping them quiet were expiring, and we knew more than ever about the horror stories of this place. Heck, it became such a popular internet legend that cosplays of it at conventions started popping up! Not that _I_ ever stayed up for an entire night before a con sewing the last pieces of a Bonnie costume together or anything. Not at all! (My friend and I won second place in a cosplay contest, by the way. She dressed as Freddy.)

Then some exciting news hit the internet one day. It was announced that now, a whole thirty years after the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it looked like they were finally ready to reopen. In the form of a horror attraction called _Fazbear's Fright!_ My friends and I, and everyone in the fan base were all hyped as hell. And as luck would have it, Fazbear's Fright was being opened in a theme park not too far from where I lived! A few of my friends and I managed to land a job at the park, and we were fortunate enough to be part of the first set of employees working at this place.

Now, at first, I was part of the team to retrieve as much stuff from the boarded up old buildings as possible, as they'd make great props for the horror attraction. What was left of Fazbear Entertainment gave us full permission to break into their building and steal their stuff. We wanted things like kids' drawings, old posters, streamers, party hats, things to make the place feel authentic. Our top priority though was getting our hands on a working animatronic, or at least one that could be easily repaired. If we could find just _one,_ it was really going to make the place.

As we were fairly sure that Fredbear's Family Diner didn't exist anymore, the first place we looked was the old Freddy's from 1987. You know, that one where someone got their face bitten off, and a bunch of kids were probably murdered in. It was completely abandoned, as no one wanted to buy the building after hearing what happened in it. And I got to go inside of it!

That place was almost a horror attraction in itself! I went to the stage area to check out the animatronics, which had just been left there after the closure. The main three looked like they had fallen off the stage or something, as they were in bits and pieces on the floor. Their endoskeletons were broken up and rusted to the point of absolute uselessness, so there was no repairing them. Pretty much none of their hardware could've been salvaged. There was no using these things like we planned. It was a darn shame too, Toy Bonnie was my favorite!

My buddy, Chaz, and I went to look in Kid's Cove, and found The Mangle in about the same condition we think she was in before. Due to her reputation as basically the toddlers' chew toy, as well as her unique appearance, The Mangle was one of the most popular characters with the online fan base. I actually had a friend cosplay as Mangle once, and her brother was the original Foxy, they looked _amazing_ , but anyway. She was a rusted mess in shambles too, and therefore not saveable.

While the robots weren't useable, we salvaged what we could. Some old kid drawings, the Toy animatronics' shells, even if they weren't all in one piece. We got their heads, Toy Bonnie's guitar, and we found an old Foxy arm in the back closet. I heard they kept the Fredbear animatronics in that back closet for awhile. There were some creepy as heck pictures floating around the internet of Bonnie with his face gutted, and the guy who posted them said they were from this place. They kept them for spare parts, I think.

We found everybody, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB. But there was _one_ conspicuously missing. The creepy puppet thing! We checked the giant present box at Prize Corner, and it was totally empty! Oh man, the _stories_ people had about that thing. People would say it stared at them, or it looked like it was practically _alive_ sometimes, or they saw it peeking out its box. I was so disappointed when we found just an empty box! I wanted to see the creepy puppet, he was one of my favorites, next to the Bonnies, of course.

I'm only 26, and the last Freddy Fazbear's closed down 30 years ago, so I never got to experience the place for myself. I never even got to see any of the sister locations I heard existed. I only know what my mom's told me, and everything I found online. So, even if the Toys were broken beyond repair and there was no creepy puppet, getting to go inside this place was like a dream come true. And I got to go in _another_ Freddy's the very next day! The one my mom worked in!

We pried our way in, but couldn't go very far because, what do you know, the ceiling had collapsed. Caused by water damage, we think. It was a little too dangerous to _really_ get in there, we would've rather not had to climb over rotted splintery wood and drywall dust, but we explored what we could. We found a couple party hats, a drawing or two, and this was weird, we actually found the Puppet thing's _face_. Just out of nowhere, on the floor, the Puppet's face. No body though! How random. We didn't even think they _used_ the Puppet in here. However it got there, it was something, at least! We were going to go back in there another day or two and get a team of people to clear it out and get us some protective masks so we didn't inhale any black mold or asbestos or whatever.

I was crazy excited to get back in there, but before I got the chance, my manager called me and asked if I wanted to taken off the team of the people who get to go around to the various old diners and collect stuff, and instead take the job of security guard. I _really_ wanted to explore those old diners, but this was too good to pass up. I was just going to see everything they found later anyway. I accepted the job.

I was told that they were going to open the attraction in only a week, and they were going to do some tests on all the equipment during the nights when no one was in the park. They also wanted to make sure no one broke in and stole all the irreplaceable stuff we had found so far before we even got a chance to show it off. They decided "Hey, we'll just get Trish to do _all of it!_ " So, they asked me to be on night shift the week before the place opened up. I got three days off to adjust my sleep schedule, which, joke's on them, I already didn't go to bed until 8am. So, yay, free time off!

I went in for my first night, and Chaz had kindly left me a message explaining how they set the place up, and all the cool stuff they found in the third Freddy's. Still no functioning animatronics though. Everyone they found there was in irreparable pieces. All they got were the rusted parts and empty shells of Freddy and Chica and all them, which they had converted into lamps.

First night was a breeze, if gratingly boring. I came back for another, and when I got in, the place looked _a lot_ more furnished and interesting to look at. Chaz was nice enough to leave me message explaining everything going on. It started off with, "Thanks for coming back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time!"

He told me about some of things they found, and about how they finally found a Foxy, albeit just his head, so he was also made into a decorative lampshade. He _also_ told me that they had decided to go with the ancient barely functioning technology they found in the security offices of the old places. Which I had _told them_ was a horrible idea. Like, if they wanted to use old-looking security cameras, fine, but can you not use _actual_ old security cameras? I could barely see anything passed all that damn static. I'd have to make sure they fixed it by the end of the week. Same for the ventilation, that thing was rickety as heck, but it actually did its job when it did work, at least. Chaz explained how to reset the systems should I need to. Good way to get out of having to pay for actual working technology.

I was also told that in addition to being the actual security guard, I'd be _playing_ the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza guard for the attraction as well. That's what the big window was for, so patrons could see me when they walked by. Make it feel authentic. Plus, they didn't have to pay two people this way.

However, I was informed that if they didn't find a real animatronic by the week's end, I'd be taken off guard duty, and put in a furry suit to act as one. Which, honestly, I'd be totally okay with. I mean, I survived a con in Florida in my full Bonnie cosplay, I could handle it. I don't know why they were so opposed to just building one though. I was beginning to realize just what a cheap project this was.

Well, anyway, most of the night was just me getting adjusted to those awful cameras. I was surprised to find that they had recovered an old voice box from the Balloon Boy robot, and that I could play it over the speakers. Kind of an extra scare for the patrons, I was guessing. Like there were ghosts of the kids that supposedly went missing still haunting the place or something. Or maybe they just found a working voice box and just _really_ needed to do something with it.

Then Tuesday night came, and Chaz told me they actually _found_ an animatronic. A real working one! It could turn on and walk and everything! At first, I was kind of excited! I practically _screamed_ when I saw it. It looked like a _really_ old Bonnie suit. It was hard to tell through the static, but I think it was Spring Bonnie from that Fredbear's Family Diner place. I think he was also used in the '87 diner too, I remember seeing pictures online. The wear and tear he acquired over the years made him look freaky as heck, but I suppose that was more than appropriate for a horror attraction. Either way, he was a Bonnie, and Bonnie was my favorite, so this was _amazingly_ cool to me.

 _And then he started moving._


	3. The Witching Hour

CHAPTER 3

The Witching Hour – By Springtrap

I was brought inside this "Fazbear's Fright" place. They were extremely careful handling me, and kept going on and on about how freakin' awesome it was that they found me. Eventually, they all left, and I was alone again. At least it was more interesting than the safe-room. Thought I may as well look around what seemed to be my new home.

It looked like some kind of cheap haunted house attraction, obviously based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Given how long I was stuck in that safe-room, this was no doubt just some cheap nostalgia-driven junk. I recognized a ton of this stuff they were using, too. This was all old crap from the actual restaurants. And they seemed to have found the busted up old animatronics. But since they were all destroyed by, well, yours truly, all they seemed to be able to do with what was left of them was make cheap props. Mostly lamps. Hey, that just worked out better for everyone, didn't it? No wonder they were so excited to see me, with all the other ones destroyed, I was probably the only working animatronic _left._

After moseying around that shameful display for awhile, I found the security office. No guard on duty for me to mess with. Snazzy office though! Certainly more impressive than the one I worked in at the _actual_ Freddy Fazbear's. And next to the office was the _exit_ , and guess what, the damn thing was unlocked! Obviously, I was just going to make a run for it, I mean, I wasn't about to stick around in some cramped kiddie haunted house for God knows how long. _Buuut_ it was broad daylight, and this was a _crowded_ amusement park. I don't think a giant golden rabbit with a mummified corpse inside of it was going to go _unnoticed_ if it just walked out into the open. If I got caught moving around of my own free will out _there_ , I'd probably, I don't know, get shoved in a wood-chipper or something. I'd have to wait until nightfall…

Well, problem was there wasn't a window or a clock in this stupid freaking place, so I had no idea what time it was! So, to kill the time that I couldn't keep track of, I just kind of walked around, looked at all the morbid crap they put up, had some boredom-induced conversations with the lamps and pieces of the 'Toy' animatronics in the office, all that good stuff. I figured it _had_ to have been night by the time I was done with all that.

I started making my way towards the exit when I noticed that a light on one of the security cameras I happened to be walking by went on. _How interesting._ About the same time, I heard someone shout "OH MY GOD!" from the other side of the place. Not so much in horror, but more like concerned _surprise_. It became clear to me that I was not the only one in here anymore. How fortunate for me! I was alone for a decade or two or three and was having conversation with _lamps,_ I could use some company. And it appeared I had made an excellent first impression!

Just as I started making my way to where I heard that shouting come from, I could've _sworn_ I heard a kid say "Hello!" to me from the other room. Was there a _kid_ in here? If there was, how the hell did he get in? The place was closed. I went to go check it out. I'd deal with this little brat first, then whoever I heard screaming.

Now, I swear to god and back, I heard a kid in the room with the chicken head lamp on the floor. But when I got in there, there was no sign of a little kid. Then I heard that _same kid_ start laughing from the room with the crappy old arcade machines. _Okay,_ I'll go check in there then! No kid in there either. I was beginning to suspect I was being _bamboozled_.

Looking around, my eyes fell upon a way-too-big-looking vent. I remembered that back at Freddy Fazbear's in '87, that the animatronics would sometimes start climbing through the vents during the night to try and get into the office. Now, any _normal_ building would _not_ have vents that could _support_ 7-foot hulking animal robots, much less ones that they could even _fit_ into. But you know Freddy's! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – Making horrible business decisions since the dawn of time.

I thought that maybe since this haunted house was going for accuracy, mayhaps that I, with my giant rabbit costume, could fit through. I don't know where it would lead me, but maybe I could find that kid or whoever I heard screaming on the other side. Or hell, best case scenario, it'd take me outside.

I pried the vent cover off and climbed right in. Surely enough, I fit! Man, I knew they were going for accuracy, but did it occur to them that maybe it was a stupid as hell move to install giant vents if they were planning on having a few of those animatronics that have been known to _kill people_ by way of climbing through vents in here? Eh, maybe that info never got out to the public, I don't know. Those Fazbear Entertainment guys were experts at covering their tracks. I probably should've been taking notes, the more I think about it.

Anyhoozer, I started crawling through an air vent, which was great, because that has been on my list of things I always wanted to do since I was, like, 9. So, I was crawling through there, livin' the dream, and I see a _camera_ in there, and I saw the little light go on. Then I heard whoever was shouting before shout again. This time just a quick yelp. And I realized that they _must_ have built these things planning for giant animal robots to crawl through them, because a barrier of some sort quickly lowered right in front of me. Now, why would that be installed if they didn't _expect_ this type of thing to happen? Hey, people who run this stupid place, here's an idea: _PUT THE VENTS HIGHER UP!_

So, I had to awkwardly climb _backwards_ out of the vent and try to find a new way down there. The place wasn't very _big_ , it's not like that was going to be hard. Once I was out of the vent and back in the room with the old arcade machines, I heard that goddamn little kid from before laugh at me. It was from the room just adjacent to this one. I didn't know who the hell this kid _was_ or why he was in here at all, but he was trespassing in _my_ house, laughing at _me,_ which gave me the right to do whatever it took to get him out of here. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Haven't _you_ trespassed a thousand times on Fazbear Entertainment's property and done things _far_ worse than what this kid's doing?" Okay, I see where you're coming from, but consider this: Shut up.

I rushed into the room where I heard the little terror laughing, and surprise surprise, he wasn't even in there. Okay, this was _seriously_ starting to piss me off. Whatever, screw the kid, I was going to go find whoever I heard shouting. I looked down and saw another vent. It was big enough for me to fit through and everything! When I got down into it, I heard the kid say, "Hi!" from another room. I didn't care about him right now though, if he even _existed._ I was having my doubts.

As I squirmed through, I heard a voice from the other side start yelling, "Oh God, where is he?! Where is he?! _Where is he?!_ " I climbed out, and stood up, finding myself right in front of the security room! How nice! I stood there, in front of the window, looking in just trying to get a good look at that guard, who seemed to be frantically going through every possible camera feed searching for me. As much of a spazz as he was, I could see why this guy got hired as night guard, he looked like he worked out. Had some good arm muscles there. Don't know how much good that arm strength would do against _me,_ but hey! 'Least he actually qualified for this job unlike some of those weasely little guys they got back in '87.

I then heard that kid laughing from the room I had just come from. That was no concern of mine anymore. My attention was on this night guard now. I heard him say, "Why didn't that work?! I don't know how it worked in the first place, but why isn't it now?! Where are you, you damned bunny?!" Oh, that explained _that_ then! _He_ was the one playing those sounds. He was actively trying to get me away from him by making me follow the sounds of annoying children. Good to know… Come to think of it, that _did_ sound an awful lot like that Balloon Boy's voice. They may have just ripped the voice box out of his throat. Nice.

The guard pushed his monitor away. And oh my _god,_ the look on his face when he saw me was the greatest thing I'd ever seen ever. We just sat there _staring_ at each other for a good while, before he said, "Hey, buddy!" sounding very clearly terrified of me, but trying to mask it in sort of weirdly cheerful way. "You must be lost, why don't we just get you on your way." He pulled the monitor back over and switched it on. "AUDIO ERROR?!" he screamed.

I took this opportunity to run to the exit. And wouldn't you know it, the damn thing was locked. Well, great. Now, how was I going to get out? I'd need the key to the door. Now who in this place would have the keys? I wondered…

I peeked my head into the doorway of the office, seeing the guard frantically smashing his hand onto a mouse connected to yet another monitor. I saw the keyring around his belt. If I went in there just to try to grab the keys, he'd likely try running away or put up a fight. I'd probably have to kill him to get them. Such a stretch for me, I know!

Upon closer inspection, a couple of things tipped me off and made me realize that he was actually a "she". Quite a mannish little lady, but hey, didn't make a difference to me, I don't discriminate. I'd snap a woman's neck just like I'd snap a man's neck.

She pushed the monitor down, and our eyes met. Okay, I lied before, _this_ face was the greatest thing I'd ever seen. I think she was just at a pure loss for what to do, and just _stared_ at me, staying perfectly still. I was growing impatient, but didn't just want to waltz in there when she had her guard up like that. Even if there was no way in hell she could do anything to me, I was in no mood for a fight.

She reached behind her without even looking, and grabbed some kind of tiny phone. I think it was a cell phone, but those things were huge last time I saw one. Man, being locked in a room for decades gets you really behind the times. She called up someone and started muttering, "Pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh my god, Chaz, please pick up for the love of _god._ " I'm assuming this Chaz guy didn't pick up, because it sounded like she started talking to an answering machine. "Chaz, it's Trisha, I know it's like 5 something in the morning, but please call me back preferably in the next minute because Bonnie is in my doorway staring at me, and I'm not sure what he's going to do if I turn around, and I'd _rather_ not find out."

Wait, 5 in the morning? Crap, the sun was going to be up soon. I couldn't risk escaping with any light out. See, even if someone did see me during the night, they'd probably think I was a Bigfoot or a Jersey devil or whatever cryptids were _in_ right now, and probably wouldn't do anything to me. In broad daylight, there's no real mistaking a big golden robot lagomorph for anything else. They'd call the park and just bring me right back. Or the wood-chipper thing, either/or. I had to just go in there and get those keys, and make a run for it already.

Just as I was about to step in, an alarm started going off, and red lights started flashing. The hell…? The guard, or 'Trisha', as she called herself, started freaking out. "Not the ventilation!" she cried out. She reached for the monitor and practically broke her mouse clicking something on it. I'm _guessing_ she was trying to fix the ventilation? Whatever, now was my chance. I was _just_ about to rush in there, jump on her, and rip those keys off her belt when I heard that clock tower I saw outside chime its morning bells. 6am. Sun was probably up by now, and even if it wasn't, it would be soon, making it far too late for me to properly escape. No use in killing this Trisha chick either. If any other employees came in here and saw the night guard dead on the floor, they'd immediately suspect me, I'm sure. We couldn't have that. Not _yet_ anyway.

I backed out and ran down the hallway. In the room where the fox pirate's head was hanging. I heard what I think was Trisha's phone go off from the office. That tune sounded _sickeningly_ familiar, and I quickly recognized it as the main Freddy Fazbear show theme. Who the hell has that as their ringer? She must have been a _huge_ fan of this place for that to be her ringer, and to even want to work here in the first place. God, what a dork.

I heard her say, "Chaz? Yeah, I'm okay, weirdly enough! … Yeah, Bonnie was giving me this _death glare,_ he was right outside my door. He was all over the place! He was running around, he actually _climbed into the vents,_ don't know how he did that one! And I'm looking at this thing, and it doesn't even look like he should be able to _function!_ I– Hmm? … No, he didn't do anything to me, but it really seemed like he was trying to get in here for some reason. … They do _what?!_ … I thought that was just an internet rumor! … I don't know, I mean, he did just come in and leave, maybe he's not as dangerous as I'm thinking, but… Ugh, whatever. Yeah, I'll _try_ to hold out. … Okay, thanks, Chaz. You go back to bed, sorry for waking you up. Talk to you later, bye." I heard her sigh as she came into sight. She was all the way down the hall, and she turned right towards me.

I didn't move. We stared at each other for a good half a minute. She was acting _surprisingly_ calm. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you, Bonnie?" she asked me. I didn't reply, as I really _couldn't,_ at least not in a way people could understand. Whenever I tried speaking before, it always came out as an unholy screeching noise, or some kind of weird moaning. Not sure _why_ , I didn't know how all this haunting stuff worked, but either way, couldn't reply. "I'm gonna keep an eye on you, Bon," Trisha said before she left.

Well, that certainly was… something.

Daytime came, and was as wretchedly dull as the day before. No one came in or out all day. Trisha had left the door unlocked, so once in awhile I would peek outside, look at all those happy families walking around the amusement park in the miserable heat. No doubt thinking that it'd be far less crowded just because it was 95 degrees. I couldn't wait for it to start raining! The ventilation in the building went on and off, so it would sometimes get hot as balls in there, but luckily the heat didn't affect me. I still _felt_ it, but it didn't have either a positive or negative effect. Which was a _weird_ feeling in itself. Being dead and a spirit bound to a robot felt… _odd_. To put it _bluntly._

Whatever, that's not important. I was alone in that building for 18 goddamn hours before I finally heard someone come through the entrance. I heard Trisha's voice, she was talking to someone, I think it was her manager. I ducked inside the room with the old arcade machines. I heard her say, "Isn't there any way you could maybe, I don't know, hack into his programming or something? Just so he won't try to get into my office? I don't know if he wants to hurt me or what, but I'd rather not take any chances."

Her manager said, "I don't know. We've gotten in contact with a few of the old engineers who used to work at Freddy's. One guy did call us, he said he was a former employee, and he was able to mess with their programming. He said he actually got _fired_ over successfully reprogramming them. I forget his name… Something "Smith". I wrote it down. We might get him in here, he sounded like he knew what he was doing. But given how old this animatronic is, reprogramming him _might_ break him, and I'd rather not have that happen."

Trisha sighed. "I just, you know, didn't want a _lawsuit_ on our hands if Bonnie ended up hurting anyone that came through here, you know? Know what I mean?" Ha! Clever girl.

"Oh, yeah, right, well… We'll _definitely_ look into it!" the manager said. "Until then, have you found _any_ way of protecting yourself?"

"Yeah, I found out he'll follow the sound of BB's voice when I play it. I don't know _why,_ but it worked the few times I did it."

"Oh, that's probably because the animatronics liked kids so much! He probably went looking for them. Just keep doing that, that sounds like a good plan."

Well, this girl was in for some surprise tonight. I already figured out it was fake, and I was ready to just rush down there that night and steal those keys away from her.

But then I had a thought, unfortunately… They assumed I was doing this likely because the animatronics had a soft spot for little kids, and they thought I just wanted to find where the kids were. That's what the old animatronics did, it was programmed into them to love and protect children. Ugh. When I was a guard at the '87 Freddy's, they said that the robots were only trying to get into my office because "that's where the people are" and they liked being near people. … _Sure_ , guys. But that's probably what _these_ guys at Fazbear's Fright were thinking. I had to humor the theory and play along with their little tricks. If Trisha saw me on the camera coming at her with no regard for Balloon Boy's voice, what was to stop her from running out of the building, locking the door behind her, and letting everyone know how dangerous I was?

So, I went with it. I was going to make Trisha think that what she was doing was actually working. It's good to send your victims into a false sense of security anyway, makes it easier in the long run, makes it more fun too. When she had her guard down, I'd get down to her office and rip those keys off her belt before she ever got half a chance to make a break for it. And I'd _probably_ have to tear her throat out in the process, but that's a minor detail.

Trisha went on duty after her manager left. When I began creeping my way closer to the office, I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, "Uh, hello, hello!" Oh god, it _wasn't_. That voice, those awkward verbal tics, that overly polite tone. I knew that voice. It was a voice I had not heard since… Well, since 1987. I forget his name, it was like Steve or Scott or John or something, I don't know, but I remember _him_ all too well. He was the security guards' instructor. I _hated_ him almost immediately the day I was hired. I don't know, there was just something about that timid little idiot I couldn't _stand._ I suppose it was a good thing he was an idiot though, 'cause the damn fool couldn't tell what I was doing right under his nose until it was too late. Lucky me.

These were old training tapes Trisha was listening to, it sounded like. Recordings teaching employees how to _safely_ use the spring-lock suits. Thanks, that info would have been helpful, oh, thirty years ago, maybe. Either way, I was _not_ about to listen to his stammering wormy voice for the next decade or more. I needed to get out of this third-rate theme park attraction as soon as possible.


	4. Wednesday

CHAPTER 4

Wednesday – By Trisha Valentine

I know my mother said the animatronics moved around at night, I know everyone online who claimed to be a former guard said they moved around at night, so I'm not quite sure why I didn't expect Golden Bonnie to _move around at night._

Frankly, it didn't look like he should have been moving _at all_. Or staring into the camera, or climbing through the vents, or _literally_ anything else he was doing. I got a good long look at him when he stood in front of the office window, much longer than I would have liked. My god, he looked _terrible_ , he was so _old_ , he was actually kind of hard to look at. That thing should _not_ have been functioning, I don't care how well these things were built. Especially considering how rusted his joins were, and how many snapped wires were jutting out of him. How was he even doing so much as _walking?_ When they said they found a working robot, I thought they just meant it was in mostly one piece, and they could maybe turn it on and it'd blink or could move its arm or something. I didn't think it'd be able to actually walk around or climb through the damn _vents_. Seriously, why was it doing that?! Who is that helping?!

I always heard the rumor online that the animatronics used to climb into the air vents, but I was never sure if it was true. Those things only had so much AI, surely they couldn't even _think_ to climb into a vent. I always thought it was maybe one freak accident that the internet blew out of proportion. But after this, oh, I'm a believer.

I don't know _why_ they had to install such huge vents in this place. They said it was for better airflow, as an enclosed building like this could get hotter than the furnace of Hell if not properly ventilated. And I can back that statement up, because half the time during my shift, the ventilation didn't even _work_. The wiring in this place was so faulty, it was actually kind of amazing. And due to the sweltering temperature, how horrified I was that a giant bunny seemed to be targeting me, and the fact that I probably wasn't getting enough oxygen, I started _hallucinating_.

That's right. I began having horrifyingly vivid hallucinations. Yeah, Chaz warned me that I might start seeing things if the ventilation shut off, but… Oh _god_. I didn't know it'd be _that._ I'd rather not go off on a tangent about how I almost had a heart attack four times in one night, but let's just say that maybe I shouldn't have stayed up 'til 4am so often reading the supposedly true horror stories of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all those nights. I was not ready for BB…

My first two nights were boring as all hell, but hey, at least I wasn't seemingly being hunted down by a rotten killer robot. Or seeing a phantom Freddy hobble down the hall due to the lack of oxygen getting to my brain, I'm sorry, I said I wasn't going to go off on that. And you want to know the _really_ out there thing about all this? Stupid me, I actually agreed to come back in on Wednesday!

I only had to do this night shift business for a week, and then we opened, and then I'd get to do the day shift. And if the theory that I had read so many times about the animatronics only trying to get to the guards because they wanted to be near the people was correct, then Golden Bonnie would be happily occupied with all the people that came through during open hours. Now, that theory doesn't _exactly_ explain all those night guards who went missing and were rumored to have _died_ at the hands of the animatronics, but for my own peace of mind, I just had to lie to myself and go with it until the week was done.

I guess at least I didn't have to worry about the "he thinks I'm an endoskeleton" theory. Because every former employee I saw online said that was a giant lie that they were only told so management didn't have to tell them the _real_ reason. Which I guess was a good thing?

So, Wednesday night came, my second night with Gold Bonnie, and the fourth night overall. Just three days left, I thought I might _as well_ just finish it up. I knew how to ward Bonnie off now, so it shouldn't have been too terribly hard. Now, even if Bonnie was only trying to get to me to be around people, I was not about to let him come in my office for that or any reason. All those rumors about those night guards who were slaughtered by the old animatronics were stuck in the back of my head. Even if I was lying to myself about what he was trying to do, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he had intentions that were _far_ from friendly. He seemed to be distracted enough by the sounds of BB's voice box over the intercom, I just had to hope that he didn't eventually catch on to the trick.

I began my shift as normal, _immediately_ checking the cameras, and playing BB's voice to keep Bonnie in place. While doing that, I listened to one of the old training tapes Chaz had left me. I think they were about how to wear the spring-lock suits or something. How fitting. They were thinking of playing them over the speakers when the place opened to make it feel even more authentic _._ I just had to listen to them all and make sure they were, like, appropriate or whatever. I decided to do only one a night, as I needed to really pay attention to where Bonnie was. So far, everything on the tapes was fine, if questionable, but the guy sounded way too _peppy_. If he had sounded more deadpan and job-hating like every other training video or audio I'd ever seen or heard, maybe that could work. But this dude sounded too much like he _enjoyed_ his job, or was at least a good actor. I didn't think it would work, but I was going to keep listening to them. Something about this guy's voice was oddly calming, and his tone was actually kind of uplifting.

For the first hour, nothing really happened. Bonnie behaved himself and followed BB's voice. Everything was working perfectly. And _then_ I noticed it was getting a touch _warm_ in my office. Like, _uncomfortably_ warm. I was also getting troublingly short of breath. That vintage desk fan they found was not doing a thing in this situation, why did I even have that thing on? I played BB's voice in a room _far_ away from the office before going to turn to my other monitor. _But_ as I swiveled my chair over, who should I see jump at me but _Foxy._ No, not the lamp. A rather decrepit and _nightmarish_ hallucination of Foxy. He was a first, most of the time I just saw BB or Freddy. Welcome to party, Foxy. God, I should not have looked up all that stupid horror art all those times. Why do I do these things to myself?

After destroying my vocal cords due to the amount of screaming I was doing, I'm pretty sure I blacked out for, thankfully, only a few seconds. When I came to, the warning lights were blaring, and I quickly went to reset the ventilation, _praying_ to whatever powers may be that Bonnie was far, _far_ away from me.

When the ventilation finished being a jerk, and I put out the fan after it caught on fire, I turned back to the camera feeds, and to my _great_ horror, I didn't see Bonnie _anywhere._ My heart practically stopped as soon as I heard the sound of clanging metal echoing from the air vents. I opened the monitor, frantically searching for Golden Bonnie. I finally found him, making a damn bee line for my office. Thank merciful _god_ I was able to get that thing sealed up before he could get through. Making me then realize how weird it was that we had way to seal the vents from the camera monitor. I know they said they wanted to keep this place safe from burglars, but this was kind of pushing it. Whatever though, sure as hell helped me out.

And that's just _kind_ of how it was all night. Yup, all damn night. Play BB's voice, get Spring Bonnie away from me, reset the audio, try to ignore my weak grasp on reality and lack of oxygen, reset the ventilation, hope and pray that Bonnie wasn't anywhere near me. Just _that_ for several agonizing hours. I tried staying calm, and just repeating to myself that I was fine, everything was fine. Even if Bonnie got in there, he wasn't going to do anything to me! Even though every person online claiming to be a former night guard, and my mother who was a former night guard, said otherwise!

I was in the middle of flipping out over my delusions of Freddy Fazbear jumping at me, when I heard the clock tower outside chime the 6am bell. I must've blacked out, because the next thing I remember was waking up, face down on my desk. I looked at the time on my phone, it read 6:15am. I had been out for fifteen minutes, and Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. He did something like this the previous night too. He was in my doorway, and I was sure he was about to barge in there and rip my arms off or something, and then I heard the morning bells, and he just kind of… walked away. Hey, I ain't complaining.

When I was leaving, I just happened to glance down the hall, and saw him just sort of hanging out in the corner. I looked straight at him, and he looked at me, but he didn't do a thing. He didn't come closer, he didn't look at me _especially_ maliciously, he just stood there. Weirdly enough, my mother had told me something similar to this situation. She said that there was one night that Freddy was right outside her door, and as soon as the clock hit 6, they all stopped going after her and shut down. While Golden Bonnie didn't shut down, he did stop coming for me. I wondered what _that_ was about…

As much as I was telling myself that he probably wasn't going to do anything during the night, I was failing miserably to believe it. There was something about the way he looked, the way he sometimes _stared_ into the camera, and just how darn determined he seemed that was telling me that the whole "the animatronics are just looking for people to entertain!" theory was kind of, you know, _not true._

Thursday night happened, and while Spring Bonnie did seem more determined, which _was_ a hint troubling, I was organized enough to the point where he didn't even get _near_ my office. Really, Thursday wasn't terribly different from Wednesday, so I'll try not to bore you with the details. Play BB's voice, reset the audio, start hallucinating, reset the ventilation, reset the video, get Bonnie out of the vents, ponder life choices. Rinse and repeat. And something on the training tapes about the spring-lock suits causing grotesque maiming. If I sound rather dull about all this, it's only because I'm trying to refrain from being overdramatic. This was actually _quite_ horrifying!

Despite my heart racing a million miles a minute after every night, I was always able to pass out on the couch almost immediately after I got home. First couple nights, I didn't go to sleep until like 8 or 9am, but emotional turmoil can really take it out of you apparently.

When I woke up late in the afternoon, I called up one of my friends and asked her if she wanted to buy my Bonnie cosplay. She had always wanted to cosplay Bonnie, but never got around to making a suit. I didn't say _why_ I was suddenly so willing to sell it _,_ but my reasoning should be a little obvious. I couldn't have that thing hanging in my room anymore…

I was shaken, terrified, and my mother was starting to notice. She wasn't _exactly_ a fan of me being a night guard for this place when I told her they found a real animatronic. She was always okay with me being interested in Freddy's, and even helped my friends and I with our cosplays. Hell, she was overjoyed when I told her I got the job at the theme park. She saw no harm in the interest of the pizzeria's history, or even liking the characters. I asked her once why she wasn't bothered by me loving the heck out of Bonnie or Foxy or any of them considering her experiences. She said, "The animatronics and the characters are not the same thing. The characters are harmless, it's those animatronics that weren't right."

So, predictably, as soon as I mentioned to her that they found an old Bonnie animatronic, she had a minor freak-out and had been badgering me to quit, insisting that it wasn't safe to work with it, especially at night. I told her that the thing was so ancient, that it couldn't possibly work. Of course it _did,_ but I wasn't going to tell _her_ that. But then she started noticing how exhausted I looked when I got home. If I was just sitting in a chair looking at cameras, I shouldn't be _so_ worn out. I didn't even tell her about the faulty ventilation that was making me see things. I insisted that I was just tired from the long walk from Fazbear's Fright to my car. I don't think she was buying it really, but she didn't pry any further, at least that day.

I told Chaz that they _needed_ to do something about Golden Bonnie, and he told me that he should have been shut off. Obviously he _wasn't_ , there had to have been some kind of glitch going on with him. I was told they'd try to fix him and the ventilation at the end of the week. The only problem with that was that it wouldn't _matter then._ I was having trouble _this_ week, and I wanted something done about it _now_. But I was just told by management, "We can fix it on Sunday, just hang in there for two more nights, okay?"

Then the dumbest response in the history of humankind then left my lips, "Okay."


	5. Endless Frustration

CHAPTER 5

Endless Frustration – By Springtrap

Dammit, _dammit, DAMMIT._ I didn't even get _close_ to Trisha Thursday night! And now there were only _two_ nights left before Fazbear's Fright opened and I had to, _ugh_ , entertain _children._ Children who would think this bullcrap haunted house was actually _scary_. I mean, _yeah_ , they'd be legitimately terrified when _I_ was done with them, but I didn't actually _want_ to do that for however long this painfully stupid place was open. I wasn't going to be a _slave_ to a cheap cash-in on a franchise that died decades ago. I had to step it up, no holding back. When Trisha didn't have a camera on me, I had to just _go._ I had to get to her office, get those keys, and run as far away as possible from this idiotic tourist trap of a theme park.

I still had to play along though. Follow the creepy child sounds, so she would at least think I was running on programming, and not, you know, the restless spirit of a pissed off guy who killed six kids. She had already complained about me once to her manager, they knew there was _something_ wrong with me, I couldn't risk them becoming even more suspicious. If they deemed me too dangerous for patrons, they'd probably lock me up in the park's storage. And I was not about to let that happen. I could _not_ get locked away, not _again_.

I didn't even know where the hell I'd _go_ after I escaped. I wasn't sure, geographically, where I even was. And even if I hadn't been taken very far, it'd been some years that I'd been gone. Things _probably_ changed around a little. Honestly though, after a lot of consideration, I didn't _care_. I didn't care where I was or where I was going. Just so long as I was out of anything related to Freddy Fazbear's goddamn Pizza. I mean, technically, I suppose that's impossible, considering the body my soul or whatever is trapped in. But, yeah, you know what I mean.

Maybe I'd run off, find the nearest forest and just live there awhile and scare the hell out of hikers and drunk teenagers that wandered into the woods at night. Of course, if I was in a city, hiding might be a little harder. I figured I would cross that bridge when I came to it though.

Anyway, Friday night! Or would it be Saturday since it was passed midnight? Whatever, the night that followed Friday evening. When I was still alive, I never went by that "it's midnight, that means it's the next day" crap. It wasn't the next day 'til I woke up! But as Springtrap, I didn't sleep, I didn't need to, and this place had no windows for me to see the sun come and go. It all got a bit disorienting. But when Trisha came in that night, she sighed to herself, saying, "Friday night… almost done." So, I just kind of assumed it was Friday night.

I was sure to work faster, be more aggressive, but this chick was getting _good._ She kept damn close tabs on me. If I got in a vent, she sealed it, if she saw me anywhere close to her office, she'd play Balloon Boy's voice in the adjacent room to keep me away. I _hated_ that system, but like I said, had to go with it. We were stuck with it now. Once in awhile there was a pause, and I'd maybe here an alarm and her screaming, as per the norm. Which was weird, because all the times I heard her scream, she wasn't looking at me, and it's not like there was anyone else in here with us. I could tell when she was looking at me, there was the little light on the security cameras indicating when they were on. The Freddy's in '87 had those too. In fact, I kind of thought those _were_ the cameras from the '80s. They looked identical. But what kind of establishment would be _dumb enough_ to use decades old technology? Okay, well, _this kind_ probably, but still.

Anyway, Trisha screaming. Didn't know what it was about. One time I heard her shout, " _Foxy, no!_ " Why? No idea! Maybe the lamp was freaking her out, who knows? But it did buy me some time to get closer to her without interruption. She'd always play that stupid goddamn Balloon Boy laugh though before I got _too_ close. It was a pretty standard night, unfortunately.

 _Until_ I heard her panicked screams of, "Oh god, audio error! _Oh GOD, ventilation error?!_ " I think she was doing a full system reset, which no doubt would take awhile. I took the opportunity, and climbed into the nearest vent I could find. Which just so _happened_ to be the vent that would lead me right to her door.

I got in, and squirmed through as fast as I could. I heard Trisha shout, "Oh shi– _Is he in the vents?!_ Reset _faster!_ " Dammit, she knew where I was. But I wasn't getting sealed in like last time, oddly enough. I kept going, and the vent sealed up _just_ as I got passed where the barrier would come down. I was in the clear for once! I turned and saw the vent cover. I slammed on it as hard as I could until it finally popped off. I wriggled out and saw the door to the office. I ran to the exit first, just to make sure it wasn't already unlocked. It was not. And after I spent half a minute making sure I wasn't on _fire_ after one of the lightbulbs on that crappy exit sign exploded on me, I saw the light on the security camera switch on.

I stared right into its lens. Weirdly enough, I didn't hear Trisha make any of her hilarious distress sounds. But I did faintly hear the sound of Balloon Boy's laugh coming from another room. I could afford, just this once, to not listen to it. I was almost there. Sorry, Trish!

I stuck my head in the door just as she was turning towards it. She didn't scream her brain out when she saw me, disappointingly enough. Instead, she just stared blankly for a few seconds before leaning back in her chair and saying, "Hey! Heeey! Bonnie! How you doin', buddy? You're not gonna _hurt me,_ are you, Bon-Bon?"

Well, see, I _was_ planning to just maybe rough her up a bit until I was able to get her keys, but then she called me 'Bon-Bon', and I decided that I was going to need to punch her in the mouth, at the _very_ least. _Bon-Bon,_ jeez.

And then she just… kind of kept prattling on. Like she was trying to buy time or something. "You probably came down here 'cause you heard me screaming my head off about my insane hallucinations. You animatronics love noise, or so I've been told, and you probably came to check on me or somethin'. Hey, you know, that's why you're my favorite! You're so considerate! And that is why I'm going to do a thing for you!" She turned and brought up her monitor showing the camera feeds. " _And_ there's an audio error! How lovely! Well then!"

I could see this dazed look in her eyes. I was certainly taking a toll on her mentally, I could see it. I'm sure she was scared, horrified even, but she just kept on this deeply unsettling obviously fake smile. _That_ and a look that pretty much said, "holy hell, a zombie robot bunny is about to come in here and rip my heart out." Well, I was getting sick of waiting, and she needed to be put out of her misery already. I thought it was about time to go on in and _properly_ introduce myself.

While she was looking away, I took the chance, and snuck right into the office, slipping behind her monitor. Her crazed smile quickly dropped, I _knew_ she had seen me out of the corner of her eye. Reality was setting in for her. And just as I was about to tear that monitor out of her hands, throw it in her face, and grab the keys from her belt… I heard the clock tower outside strike 6am. Son of a… I had completely lost track of the time, and had no clue it had been anywhere _near_ 6am. It was too late. No use in getting her keys now.

I put my hand on the monitor and _gently_ lowered it. I pushed Trisha's head up, forcing her to look at me. The horror in her eyes was truly something to behold. I hadn't seen pure terror quite like that since 1987. I gave her a good stare before trudging out of her office and down the hall. Then I heard her _crying._ Ah jeez, I almost felt bad. _Almost._

The next night would be all I had before I was forced to be subjected to the park-goers that would come through here. True, I could make more attempts to escape after the place opened, and I _would_ if this didn't work out, but I just… _really_ didn't want to deal with annoying children and their annoying parents from 10am to midnight until I did. And from what I'd been overhearing, this night shift business was only temporary. I couldn't escape during the day, and during the night, there'd be no one here to steal the keys from. And picking the lock on one of those doors with my giant crumbling fingers likely wasn't going to be the most possible thing in the world.

I was going to escape Fazbear's Fright Saturday night, even if I had to kill six more people to do it.


	6. One Night More

CHAPTER 6

One Night More – By Trisha Valentine

He just walked out. I can't believe he just _walked out._ He ran in, looking like he was going to strangle me, and then he just _walked out._ Right after it hit 6, as usual. Why was 6am his cut off? Did he work the same hours as me or something? I was _grateful_ that he wouldn't go passed 6. But _why?_ Why did he do that?

He forced me to look at him in the face, indicating a terrifying amount of self-awareness, by the way, stared at me with this gross amount of contempt, and then he just moseyed on down the hall and left me alone. I don't even know what he was going to do if the clock _didn't_ hit 6, but it was _very_ clear to me that whatever it was, it was nothing but bad things. I knew the animatronics went after night guards, but the way Bonnie was going about it, it didn't seem like he wanted to be near people or he thought I was an endoskeleton or whatever fake explanation Fazbear Entertainment thought up. He _wanted_ something. His eyes had this almost _knowing_ look in them. They were not just blankly staring plastic eyeballs, they were _focused._

I was frozen in my chair for a few seconds after he left. I was petrified, and obviously there was no concern in sticking around for a few more seconds, as I knew Bonnie wasn't going to _do anything._ Once I came back to reality, I crept out the exit as I heard Bonnie's footsteps clanking through the empty halls. I got out the door and made sure to remember to lock it this time. I took a good long look at Fazbear's Fright. The old ripped up posters hanging on the side with Freddy and friends on them, the faux boarded up windows, the purposely faded colors, and the grimy walls. The place was made to look like an abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and it really did look amazing. Looked exactly like the rundown Freddy's restaurants I went into before being put on guard duty. For a minute, I _almost_ got excited to work there again. But then my eyes fell upon the big "COMING SOON!" banner hanging across it, and an intense feeling of dread hit me hard.

Coming soon… As in, hundreds of patrons a day would be going through that building. With _Golden Bonnie._ That _thing_ that had been hunting me down for one reason or another since the day it arrived. There was no other explanation for his behavior. He was coming for me, he was actively trying to _hurt_ me. I could see it in those bright white eyes of his. I couldn't let that thing around _children_. Hell, I couldn't let it near their parents. I've heard reports online that these things _hated_ adults. I heard that they always interacted just fine with kids though. But Golden Bonnie didn't _act_ like the other animatronics, at least how I had heard them described. For example, my mom said that they always shut down at 6am. This Bonnie did _not_ do that. He just stopped trying to hurt me. I couldn't say why, I think that's something only he would know. That in itself was a chilling thought. For all I knew, he was following BB's voice for reasons other than wanting to _entertain_ children.

One of the most unsettling things about him was that he didn't really move much like a robot. I've _seen_ old videos online of the Freddy's animatronics, they had very stiff robotic movements. Hell, I'd seen a video or two of Spring Bonnie on stage, and he moved like a cheap robot back then! But cavorting around the halls of Fazbear's Fright, his movement was _way_ too fluid. It was almost _humanistic_ in a way. It was a little stiff, as he had to have been rusted like hell. But the way he just _sailed_ into my office, I mean, I only saw it out of the corner of my eye, but that was far too smooth a run for a big bulky robot. I don't know why or how he moved like that, I don't know why he was coming after me, but everything about him was just _unnerving,_ and all I _did_ know was that he could not be allowed in that establishment with _people_.

I would gladly wear a giant costume of Freddy or Chica or whoever in 90-degree heat if it just meant that they'd get _rid_ of that awful thing. And if they _really_ had to keep him, shut him off and nail him to the wall or something, put him in a display case with three inch glass, _whatever_ , but _don't_ let him roam free.

I didn't even want to go in the following night, I was _done._ I wanted to keep working there just to make sure they didn't do anything _stupid,_ but I couldn't work the night watch anymore. I tried all day to call Chaz to see if he could get me reassigned. He didn't pick up or ever return my calls. I guess he was busy, but honestly, I wasn't surprised. He does this to me _all_ the time. That wasn't _too_ much of an issue, but then I couldn't even get a hold of my manager. I'm guessing she was just busy too or something. Great sign of a quality establishment, can't even return their employees calls.

As midnight approached, I didn't really have much of a _choice_ , unfortunately, I kind of _had_ to go in for work. If I didn't, I'd get fired for sure. If I got fired, I'm sure they'd do something dumb and someone would get hurt and then I'd feel guilty because I couldn't be there to stop it. If I died… well, at least it'd teach them something, I suppose. I survived the first four nights with Bonnie, but five might have been pushing my luck. I mean, I suppose I had no direct proof that he was trying to _kill_ me. Any deaths caused by the animatronics from Freddy's were really only rumors and speculation since Fazbear Entertainment just swept anything bad that happened there under the rug. My mom certainly made it out to sound like they were trying to kill her. I always thought that was because that place was just creepy after dark and it got to her after awhile. Sorry I doubted you, mom…

The only incidents that were ever really publicized were the missing children incident and the Bite of '87, which I've heard may have only been a freak accident. After that is nothing but rumors, but I could only assume the worst at this point. Especially after listening to all these training tapes Chaz had left me. The guy talking sounded nice enough, but the stuff he was saying about those spring-lock suits, by _god._ Who the hell approved those things?! If you _breathe_ on them, they come loose and you get a metal rod shoved through your brain! I don't even have a point to this rant, I just want to know who in the actual hell approved of those things!

These recordings were just _insane._ You almost kind of just went with it though, since the guy talking just sounded so calm and pleasant, but I was able to eventually hear passed that and really listen to all the insane crap he was reading off. The Thursday night tape was troubling enough, about the spring-lock suits, and how the locks had been _failing._ What a nice mental image. The tape I heard on Friday though sounded more like a pre-recorded message sent out to employees on the phone or something. After he prattled on about the safe-room they had, where the people wearing the spring-lock suits went to take them off, (you know, on the off chance you started _bleeding_ or something), he said, "Management has also been made aware that the _Spring Bonnie_ animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances."

Yeah, no kidding, Colombo. But this was especially interesting to me since I had kind of been dealing with Spring Bonnie in the middle of listening to that. My manager told me they found Golden Bonnie in the corner, sealed up in the safe-room of one of the diners. What exactly _happened_ with this thing that they needed to lock him in a room and nail the doors shut? That's some drastic measures for just a spring-lock failure. If it were just because of the spring-lock issues, they would've just put him into storage or thrown him out. But no, someone apparently left him in a room they _knew_ was going to be permanently closed up. The team didn't find Golden Freddy, the other spring-lock suit, back there. _He_ didn't need to be locked away in a blocked off room. I mean, I _guess_ it could have been an accident, but I don't know. I don't think it's any coincidence that _he_ was the one to get sealed in the safe-room and as soon as he gets out, he tries to kill something.

What did Spring Bonnie _do_ that Spring Freddy didn't? I didn't know, I'm not sure I wanted to know, but I did know that I could never let _anyone_ near Spring Bonnie ever again. I was going to get through the night without him getting into my office, and then I'd _order_ my manager to either stick this thing behind thick, _thick_ glass, or chuck him in a furnace. Preferably the latter. Him being let anywhere _near_ patrons, employees, and especially _children_ was simply no longer an option.

So, I went into work for my last night on the graveyard shift. Sat down, reset all my systems right off the bat, said a short prayer to myself, put on the last of the training tapes, and braced myself for the worst. Yes, I was still listening to those training tapes. I was still a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fangirl, and those things were awesome to me. If they didn't want them for the haunted house, I was just going to take them and put the audio up online or something.

Oh, do you wanna know what was on _this_ tape? The guy said, and I quote, "This is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe-rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives." Now why would they not even bother to take anything out before they sealed it? It's _almost_ as if they didn't want to go inside! And why would they need to be so _secretive_ about this room? It's like they wanted to make sure that no one ever opened it again. Hmmm. I wonder why _that_ could _be_. It's as if someone left something in there that they were terrified to go near! _How interesting!_

Okay, you get it, this job was driving me to be an insane conspiracy theorist. Whatever, let's just talk about Saturday. Boy howdy, that Saturday!

It was an absolutely _grueling_ night. It had to have been 150 degrees in that building when the ventilation shut down. And my paranoid hallucinations felt more and more _real_ as the night went on _._ I kept seeing Freddy hobbling down the hallway, or Chica's face in one of the game cabinets on the camera, and no matter how many times they happened, I was always convinced they were real. By _far,_ the most horrific was the Puppet thing. I may have loved that Puppet, but I have read _things_ about him. Which I'm pretty sure made me have that crazy hallucination where it floated up in front of me and just… _stared._ Eventually, of course, I would snap out of these illusions, and get back to the cameras and the systems before Spring Bonnie got too close.

Good thing too, as Bonnie was acting more _egregious_ than normal. Every time I looked away for two seconds, I could hear him climbing into a vent. Thankfully, I got a chance to close it before he got _too_ far, but I had _way_ too many close calls. I swear to god, Bonnie had death in his eyes more than usual that night. He didn't often look directly into the camera, opting to mostly hide in the shadows, but when he did, I couldn't look for very long because _those eyes_.

Around, I think, 4am. I kept hearing these horribly unnerving sounds. They were low and echoed off the walls. Very _ominous._ At first, I thought I was just hearing things because, hey, I had been seeing things all night, _hearing_ things wasn't too far removed from probability. But I quickly realized that I was actually hearing what I was hearing. And I'm fairly sure it was coming from _Bonnie._ Was he… trying to _talk_ to me? I couldn't make out anything, but it definitely sounded like he was trying to form words. Which should not have been at all possible. At all, in any way. If he had a voice box, then it should have stopped functioning _long_ ago. How was this thing managing to make a _conscious_ effort to vocalize anything, exactly? Advanced programming? Possession by the Devil? Whatever it was, just another thing to add to the list of reasons to shove him into a car crusher.

I was shaking the entire night, and it just got worse and worse with every hallucination and near-encounter with Spring Bonnie. Towards the end of the night, I lowered my monitor to look at the time. And there he was. Right outside the window, gazing at me with his piercing white eyes. And that _smile_ , oh _god_ , that face was going to be ingrained into my nightmares for the rest of my life. I quickly glanced at the time on my phone. 5:56. Bonnie didn't seem to want to move when I was looking at him, so I thought if I just stared him down for a while, he wouldn't move.

I think I looked into his motionless eyes for almost three minutes. I thought if I went fast enough, I could lure him into the next room with BB's voice. A terrible decision in retrospect. I opened up my monitor, and not a second later, I could see him out of the corner of my eye, rushing down the hallway. I pushed my monitor away, to see if he was at the door. If he was, I could probably stare him down again, no problem. One more minute was all I needed. I turned to the door, and my instantly froze when I saw him for only a split-second peaking in.

Just one more minute. Just _one more._ Why was this the longest one minute ever?! I stayed perfectly still, just staring at the damn door like my life depended on it. Because, hey, it kind of _did!_

While I wasn't seeing Bonnie, I _did_ see a giant burst of _sparks_ coming from the hallway. That damn wiring, I swear… I _then_ heard this god-awful _screeching_ noise quickly following the spark burst. I think it… I think it came from Bonnie. Wait, did a circuit popping actually _scare_ him? That was _hilarious_ , oh my god! I was stuck between wanting to jump up and go look and not wanting to risk getting murdered by a probably very pissed off Spring Bonnie. But soon, that didn't matter anymore, because I soon heard the most _wonderful_ sound in the world: The bells from the clock tower outside when it hit 6am!

I got up, and cautiously began to make my way out. As I approached the door I thought I smelled _smoke._ Thought I _saw_ it too. I poked my head out slightly, saw a bright flickering glow coming from the end of the hall. I looked out more and saw Bonnie flailing around like a maniac! He, as well as several of those old little kids' drawing hanging up around him, were on _fire._ The sparks I saw, the ones that came from the exposed live-wires and faulty circuits hanging along the ceiling, they must have caught onto one of the drawings or something and spread, and onto Bonnie, it looked like. I didn't really know all the details, but this was honestly _incredible._

There _was_ a fire extinguisher locked in a case in my office. I wasn't about to go over there and _get it_ though. Not a chance. This fire was probably the _best_ thing that could happen to me right now. By pure luck, I was going to be able to rid myself and this park of this health violation of a haunted house and that god-forsaken animatronic.

Because I knew, _I knew,_ management wasn't going to listen to me about Bonnie. They weren't going to listen, and then Bonnie would've hurt someone, and then we'd get sued, and I'd lose my job. Watching Spring Bonnie shaking his arm up and down, trying desperately to put out the fire that was slowly but surely consuming his right forearm, and thinking back to all the horror and trauma he put me through… No way in hell I was about to put this out.

I backed into my office, and made sure the ventilation was still up and running. Needed to make sure there'd be _plenty_ of oxygen for what I was about to let unroll. I reset it, just to be safe, before walking back out, and looking once again at Golden Bonnie. He turned to me, and our eyes locked. He stood there, still shaking his arm about, but completely fixated on me.

I turned away, went out the door, and left the flames to do their work. I locked the door, and triple checked it. I backed up a good distance, and just took a good look at Fazbear's Fright for the very last time. The park didn't open until 9am, another several hours, and if this was going to end up like I hoped it was going to end up, Fazbear's Fright wasn't going to last to _see_ 9am. I was hoping that when I got here tomorrow, it would all just be a pile of charred props and ash. I _did_ feel bad, as I _loved_ the idea of Fazbear's Fright when I first heard about it, and I really did just have such high hopes for it. But somehow being hunted down, traumatized, and this place being an all-around terrible experience just didn't sit well with me.

I hated to let fifty years of history just go up in flames like this, I really did, especially when it was something I was so passionate about. I was glad the world would soon be rid of Spring Bonnie, but I wasn't necessarily _happy_ about letting this happen. But there was no other way around this, it had to be done to keep the myself and everyone who would have ever walked through there safe. I'm sorry, Freddy. It had to be done.


	7. Retribution

CHAPTER 7

Retribution – By Springtrap

I was almost to the door. I was _almost there._ I knew it had to have been late, and I didn't have much longer to break free of this stupid place. It had to be tonight. It had to be _now._

I peaked into the office door, ready to barge in there. I ducked behind the wall when Trisha peered over. I couldn't just storm in there when she knew I was coming. If I didn't catch her by surprise, she'd no doubt try to defend herself, and her adrenaline had to be pumping at this point. She probably could put up a decent fight, and while of course she wouldn't _win,_ as I was much bigger than her, I wasn't going to let this crumbling suit suffer anymore potential damage. Couldn't risk it, especially now. I had to wait for her to look away.

Cripes, was that girl still staring at the door? She had gotten _far_ too good at our little game. I was about ready to say "screw it" and just jump on her, I'm sure I could pin her down before she was _really_ able to do anything to me. Worth a shot. But then God apparently said, "NOPE!" because an obviously exposed wire badly connected to an old-looking circuit _exploded_ with sparks! It was like a flash of _lightning._ After a momentary freak out, I saw one of those dumb little kid drawings had caught fire, and the wallpaper they had used was so dried up an ancient, it immediately was set ablaze too. As soon as I saw it, I tried patting it down with my hands, because there were no goddamn fire extinguishers in this place with obviously faulty wiring. Look, this place could burn to the ground all it wanted, but not before _I_ got out of it. After that, it was more than _welcome_ to burn in hell. But then guess what? My hands caught on fire. Because of course they did.

In the middle of me trying to put my hands out, which was really doing more harm than good, as it had spread pretty far onto my arm, I heard the clock outside strike 6am. God. _Dammit._ Trisha was probably bolting for the door at this point. While still frantically shaking my arm around, I looked down the hall, just to see if she was leaving or, hey, actually going to do anything about this little situation. She was there at the end of the hall, hand on the door, about ready to leave. She looked my way, and our eyes met.

She didn't move, didn't get all scared seeing me or the walls _in flames._ She just gave me this solid second look of shame before walking out like nothing was even happening. Leaving this place and me to burn _._ I don't know why I expected any different. The sound of the door locking really hammered that in. To be brutally honest though, _yeah_ , I kind of can't blame her.

Even so, I was left to my own devices with a very _quickly_ spreading fire. As soon as I put myself out, I could deal with the wall. I tried everything to pat down the fire on my arm, but nothing was helping. This animatronic suit was so brittle and dry-rotted that it, not surprisingly, was _highly_ flammable. The weirdest thing about this, I wasn't really in much _pain._ My entire arm being on fire was not _hurting_ me. It didn't feel _good_ or anything, it was still hot as hell, but it was more of an uncomfortable feeling than flat-out painful. Still, it _was_ damn uncomfortable and it was _kind_ of eating away at my body. Couldn't have that now.

There _had_ to be some kind of fire extinguisher around here. Had to have been! Since obviously the sprinklers on the ceiling weren't going off anytime soon. Hell, maybe the wire that exploded was to the sprinkler system. Seriously though, what the hell kind of theme park attraction was this?! Not a single fire extinguisher! Even Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had fire safety down! This place was actually _worse_ than Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You have to _try_ in order to do that! They _had_ to have been planning on putting some kind of extinguisher or hose in at some point. Right after they fixed the wiring, I'm sure.

At this point, that entire corner I was in had been _covered_ in flames. I ran down the hall, in search of an extinguisher, or something, _anything_ to put myself out _,_ and in the process, caught several more of those dumb kiddie drawings on fire. _Alas,_ and predictably, my search turned up nothing, and the casing on my arm had almost completely turned to ash by then. Even though I had been in Spring Bonnie for god knows how long, seeing the mummified skin of my former body beginning to burn away, I'm not gonna lie, it was… it was a little freaky. What was left of my arm, the shattered bits of bone, and anything else that wouldn't burn, fell to the floor. Soon, nothing was left but the arm of Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton, though barely movable.

The fire had reached my shoulder, and had caught onto parts of my chest and stomach somehow. I had to do _something_ , I was not about to burn alive in this horrid place. I knew the exit door was locked good and tight, but maybe I could somehow get through the entrance. I ran to the door, and bashed myself into it, _hard,_ trying to force it open. I'll give the people who designed this shoddy building this, they did not skimp out on a sturdy lock… Though during my bashing of this door, _well_ , my arm kind of came off! Yup! I was running into it from the side, and my arm just plumb fell off! The good one too, not the one that had burned! It was just my lucky day, I guess!

Alright, well, I obviously wasn't getting out. I had to try to put out this fire _somehow_ with what was around me _._ 'Cause I was getting uncomfortably close to that burning alive thing I mentioned earlier. Yeah, I was a ghost inside of a robot, and I'm pretty sure that technically neither of those things are permanently killable, but I don't know if I was going to be a fan of whatever being engulfed in flames was going to throw into that equation. So I was going to try again to _ease_ the violent flames a little.

Now how was I going to do _that?_ Everything I tried before failed miserably. Well, I tried remembering that thing I was told like 8 million times as a kid, and then I never actually had to do it. It had been so long, but eventually I remembered, "Stop, drop, and roll". I skipped step one, because what the hell difference was that going to make, and went right to dropping. Might've dropped a little _too_ hard, because not only did both my knees _snap_ in the process of falling down, but when I actually hit the ground, _my head flew off._ No, I'm not kidding! That happened! It felt as ridiculous as it sounds! Just snapped right off the second I made impact. Didn't miss a beat. I could still see and hear everything through it too. Apparently, my entire soul was located in my head, how weirdly specific!

So… there I was! Disembodied head lying on the floor, watching the rest of my body as it was quickly consumed by the flames created by the worst wiring job in recent history. And it spread _disturbingly_ fast to the rest of the building. I couldn't move anything but my eyes, jaw, and the weird rabbit ears on top of my head, but not my head itself, so it wasn't like I could get to safety by _rolling_ anywhere or anything. All I could do sit there and… watch.

Eventually, after the fire ate away at it, the wall I was facing completely _collapsed_ , and I could at last see the outside world! Okay, well, not impressive, I saw it less than a week ago. Still though. Man, this wall collapsing thing sure would have been helpful a little _earlier._

The fire had been going _strong_ for, I want to say forty-five minutes to an hour at that point, and my head was still perfectly in tact. How'd I manage that one? It seemed to be burning everything _except_ this little space I was in. Lucky me…?

Aside from, of course, my head, my body was just a heap of ash, rusted mechanical parts, and charred broken bones. The fire, at least from what I could see, and granted, I wasn't seeing a _lot,_ was dying down. The collapsed wall was letting in the wind, blowing some of the flames out.

I saw the sun rising higher and higher into the sky, and honestly, I was just waiting for the manager or someone to show up. Their reaction was going to be golden, I know it. And as I heard the birds sing their morning songs, and as I watched the gentle breeze slowly spin the ferris wheel around, I heard an ear-piercing scream from what sounded like Fazbear's Fright's manager. _Beautiful._

After the fire department had been here, and everything was under control (at least where I could see, I mean), they fenced the area off, and a mix of employees and police officers surrounded the rubble. I made sure to show no signs of life. I heard concerned yammering, aimless speculation on what exactly went down to have this happen, and the manager lady awkwardly explain to the police that, yeah, there _might_ have been some issues with the wiring, _maybe._ No, we hadn't had it inspected for safety yet, but we were _totally_ going to before it was meant to open tonight! This place was a marvel, it really was.

I heard footsteps in the rubble approaching me. Then I heard the voice of some dudebro say, "Hey, I found him! Well, his head, I mean!" I was picked up by the ear, and saw it was by one of the people who had found me sealed in the safe-room in the first place.

"Oh my god, you did?!" I heard another person approaching. It was Trisha, I could tell just by her weird kind of feminine but also kind of mannish voice. The guy turned around with me in his hands, and there she was, no doubt asked to come back in for questioning. She took one look at me and made the most _disgustedly_ terrified face. Though it didn't top that face she made earlier in the week. The guy held me right up to her, and she predictably backed off, only slightly though. This was probably the closest I had ever been to her. "Chaz, don't do that!" she yelled at the guy.

"Oh, sorry, Trish!" the dudebro guy, who I'm guessing was 'Chaz', said to her. "Ah man, I _bet_ this guy was giving you the spooks all week! He is _freaky,_ man!"

"It's… fine. Just put him with the others," Trisha told him.

I was thrown into a box with what was left of the other animatronic shells. I don't know what those things were made of, but they were _barely_ hurt by the fire. A little burned, a little singed, but nothing that couldn't easily be cleaned off. I heard concerned talk of what to do with all this junk, and how to break this to the public, who were _apparently_ really anticipating this attraction.

Eventually, I overheard the decision to _not_ repair much of anything. They were going to put everything that survived the fire up at a public auction. Try to get back some of the money that had now been wasted on Fazbear's Fright. The lamp heads, the desk fan, some of the posters, the Toys, _me_. I didn't know _what_ was going to happen to me. Whether I was going to be sold to some nerd way too obsessed with the Fazbear franchise, or maybe a refined collector of antique children's crap. Maybe I'd be put in a museum of some kind. Or maybe they wouldn't be able to even sell me, and I'd end up shoved in the back of a storage compartment 'til the end of time. At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised. Who knows? I don't.

You know, this really is my own personal hell. A restless ghost trapped in a bodiless robot head from a franchise I hate more than anything at the moment. No way to pass on, even if I wanted to. It's so depressing when you say it out loud like that…

I wondered though. The kids I killed were freed from the animatronics suits only after I thoroughly destroyed their bodies. Would the same work for me? If this head suddenly became smashed with no way of repair, would my spirit be freed? I wouldn't have a physical body, but would I be, like, a ghost? Able to haunt places and people? Because I'd _so_ be up for that, you would not believe. But, sadly, that didn't look like it was happening any time soon. I'd have to deal with _this_ for now.

To say I deserved this would be an understatement. My only regret in life, really, was jumping inside the Spring Bonnie suit. I don't regret anything else. Everything would have been _peachy_ had I not made that one mistake. My goal was infamy, and dammit, I got it. I don't know if regretting my actions would set my soul free, or whatever, but the more I had to go through just made me not want to regret my way of life more and more. Who knew this afterlife crap was so damn complicated? I didn't even know if I was _right_ about any of this. Maybe I _was_ trapped forever, maybe I wouldn't be freed if the head was smashed, and those kids were just _special_ or something, hell if I know. All I knew now was that I was stuck. Plain and simple.

The only one who really knew anything was up with me was Trisha, and she was more than _happy_ to see me go. I can't fully blame her, I guess, all things considered. It was a miserable situation all around. She didn't want to be there with me, and I didn't want to be in there period.

I looked over at Trish, who seemed to have been staring at me for quite some time before. You know, she _was_ a good night guard, I'll give her that. Save for the whole "let the place she was guarding burn down" business, but she did that one on purpose, so I'm not sure if I should count that. Words cannot describe how much I wanted to hate her in that moment, but somehow or another, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't _like her,_ and I would have gladly killed her without remorse if it meant getting out of that wretched haunted house in one piece, but it's not if she was actively trying to stop me from escaping. She didn't _know_ anything about what I was doing, she was more of an annoying obstacle than anything else. All she knew was that an animatronic rabbit was targeting her for some indiscernible reason. If I was actually able to go up to her and say, "Hey, can I borrow your keys? I need to leave," she'd _probably_ give them to me! She didn't want me around! So, I _guess_ I can't fault her too much.

No. I had to focus my hatred on those who truly deserved it. The only ones at fault here, really, are those goddamn kids. Screw those kids. And screw that puppet thing too while we're at it.


	8. Rest in Pieces

CHAPTER 8

Rest in Pieces – By Trisha Valentine

I was called back into work so I could answer a few questions. I think the police were suspicious of foul play, but I wasn't terribly worried. I didn't set fire to the place, I just didn't, you know, _do_ anything about it. No law against that, right? I guess. I mean, the place had sprinklers installed, and if they never went on, that was their own fault. And it's not like there was a fire extinguisher in there or anything. I mean, _aside_ from the one in the office that I deliberately didn't use. I told them how faulty the wiring was, and Chaz a few others, including my manager, backed me up on that, so I think it's getting blamed on the wires. The security camera footage burned with the building, so they had no way of knowing I was _there_ when the fire started. For all they knew, it happened long after I left. I assumed I was okay.

Some of my co-workers were assigned to pick out anything that may have survived the fire. Which was a surprising amount, really. Chaz had picked up Spring Bonnie's head and shoved it in my face, 'cause he's a _jerk_ (love ya, Chaz), and I told him to just stuff it into the box the animatronic head lamps had been shoved into. I watched as the head of the _thing_ that had been terrorizing me for nearly a week was just simply tossed into a box with the bits of the other lifeless animatronics. I had _hoped_ that he would have burned completely in that fire, I don't know how the heck his head survived. Especially when my co-workers had found his metal skeleton with the casing burned off in the rubble.

I just zoned out and could do nothing but stare at that thing. I could've sworn I saw it look back at me. I don't know, I was probably just seeing things. I was still shaken by this entire week, and I had been seeing things all morning. Chaz told me a little later that the decision was made to sell everything found off at an auction. Good. Just so long as that got Golden Bonnie _far_ away from me. I never wanted to see that damn bunny again, for as long as I lived.

Through the next few weeks, things started to transition back to normal. I was thankfully able to get a new job at the theme park, on the day shift this time around. The police seemed to be suspecting arson less and less the more they were told about the wiring situation, so the blame for the fire did not get pinned on me, thank god. And after really thinking it over and letting my emotions settle, I only felt the need to get rid of _some_ of my Freddy Fazbear's Pizza merch.

For as much undiluted horror as Fazbear's Fright put me through, and I know this is going to sound crazy, I _cannot_ bring myself to hate Freddy's. I occasionally grew uncomfortable when I saw horror art related to it online, I needed to get my Bonnie cosplay out of my house as soon as possible, and I have been jolted awake from a few disturbingly vivid nightmares, but I _cannot_ hate it.

For a good while after Fazbear's Fright burned down, I couldn't look at anything Freddy's-related. I didn't even want to talk about it. I had to distract myself by watching mindless 90s cartoons or playing video games for ten hours straight on my days off. But as I slowly calmed down, the images I'd occasionally see of the characters didn't bother me as much. And soon, they didn't bother me much at all. After years of following the Fazbear franchise and loving these characters, I had a hard time walking away from it.

I don't pay as much attention to it as I used to, as it can sometimes still bring back a bad memory, but once in awhile I'll look it up again. Look at the fan art, admire the cosplay, maybe even sketch a few pictures of the characters if I was in a good mood. I don't hate the band, on the contrary really! I love Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, BB, that creepy puppet, and yes, I even still kind of like Bonnie. I had become my mother in that sense, in that it wasn't the characters I didn't like, it was the animatronics. Specifically, it was _Golden_ Bonnie I hated. It was no accident that he was sealed in that safe-room, I was sure of that now.

There was something about him. Something very off. I mean, aside from the whole "he tried to kill me" thing. I've held off describing my experiences online, but I did tell my mom. She said from the sounds of it, Golden Bonnie acted _much_ different than the original animatronics. Even though the originals seemed to be coming after her, they were definitely robotic, and behaved very predictably. Golden Bonnie behaved… disturbingly humanistic at times.

My mom said that the animatronics back where she worked always showed themselves front and center, sometimes deliberately looking right into the camera. They _demanded_ to be paid attention to. It's like they were acting out just to get that attention, like a little kid or something. Spring Bonnie was _stealthy._ He always hid in the shadows, took every opportunity he could to climb into the vents to get to me, he would wait for me to look away to move, and when I saw him behind the door, he would quickly run out of sight. I barely even know what to make of that. It's too unnerving for me to even contemplate.

There were all these rumors saying that the animatronics attacked guards because it was a guard who allegedly killed the children who went missing at the '87 diner, and the robots there were trying to protect the children. Honestly, I always sort of bought that. Especially with the whole facial-recognition thing I heard they had, and the fact that they had been deliberately programmed to love and protect kids. Those things had to have been glitchy as heck, I mean, it's 1987 technology, come on. And I suppose you could argue that for Golden Bonnie, he was running on very old, very glitched up programming. _I_ wouldn't. But someone could. As far as I know, neither him or Golden Freddy ever got the facial-recognition stuff. He had no excuse. I think I said before, he didn't look like he should've been able to work. Nothing about Spring Bonnie is even mildly comprehensible. He's in a league of his own. The more I'd been figuring out, the more horrified I was by his mere existence.

I don't know. I don't care. I'm done thinking about Golden Bonnie. He may still haunt my nightmares on occasion, but he's out of my life now. All that survived of him was his head, and I'm hoping it was sold off at that auction to someone was going to _smash it_ , or at least put it somewhere safe. Like a locked display case or thirty feet underground.

What's next for the Fazbear Pizza franchise? Well, nothing for the moment. The franchise is back to being dead, and after this, it may very well stay that way. If anything ever does come of it again, whether it be another restaurant or a theme park attraction, I just remain thankful that there aren't any old animatronics left for them to exploit. I know the originals and the Toys are broken beyond repair, Golden Freddy's been lost for decades, and now the majority of Spring Bonnie was ash and charred rusty scrap metal, hopefully putting him to a very deserved end. So, here's hoping that they don't randomly dig up Golden Freddy, I guess!

What's done is done, and the future doesn't exist. I'm still recovering, yes, but I'm not bitter about it, I'm just glad it worked out in the end. I know it involved having a much-anticipated place and years of history burn to the ground, effectively making all the time, money, and effort that was poured into it worthless, but realistically, this was the best way it could have turned out. I may love Freddy Fazbear's, and I will continue to love it, but there's a reason it closed for good all those years ago. Even if it doesn't have a restaurant or a haunted house or what, it will never die. It will live on in the hearts and minds of the children who used to go there, in the fan art online, and in the therapy sessions of former employees and customers. For better or worse, it will live on.

The End


End file.
